Short Words In Gold Ink
by DarkAngelBlackWings
Summary: Just some Drabbles. "Get that feathery fiend away from me!" "This is wrong, Will." "You are the cure." XxCompletexX
1. The Gold

_Hey guys :) This is just some drabbles I did when I was bored, I'm still writing on Hell's Heart, just so uninspired lately. Sorry for the delay. _

_XX_

_DarkAngelBlackWings. _

* * *

**...Jian...**

"Jian! Jian!" She called. The little boy with the poison in his veins awaited his fathers call, the male voice crying 'Jian'.

But none came.

**...Feathery Hellspawn...**

Tessa stroked the little duck's feathers. It was white and smooth. She swooped it into her arms, hugging it close too her chest. She walked into Will's bedroom - and was met with a screaming Will.

_"Keep that feathery hellspawn away from me!"_

**...Cure...**

"I love you." Tessa whispered as Jem unzipped the side of her golden gown. It fell in a pool around her feet, exposing her bare skin. Jem kissed her fiercly, and pulled away.

"And I love you."

"We are going to find a cure for you." She mumbled against his lips.

"You _are _the cure."

**...Battle...**

The sword clattered and fell from the young silver boys hand, and he looked up at his twelve year old friend.

"Die you warlock!" Little Will laughed.

"Never! The warlock shall battle!" Jem laughed.

"Boys! Chocolate tarts!" Charlotte called from the other room.

"The warlock shall battle... right after chocolate tarts."

**...Fangs...**

"What in the hell is that?" Will asked, examining a bloody tooth in the alley.

"Will, drop that! It is disgusting!" Tessa said sternly.

"It looks like fangs." Will rested it in his hands. He put it in his mouth, smiling at a disgusted Tessa.

"And I believe," Jem looked up too a shadow, "It belongs to him."

And there was Henry, smiling, with a matching pair of fake fangs.

Neatless to say, Will had never scrubbed his teeth harder.

**...Wrong...**

The kisses trailed from her neck up too her lips, and both their looks were shaded with slight worry.

"This is wrong." She said bluntly.

Will wrapped his arms around Tessa's waist, looking at her eyes. "I know."

**...Names...**

Choosing names for a child at the dinner table was the wrong idea.

"Buford!" Henry yelled.

"Sally!" Screamed Sophie.

"Oh, Kathleen is a pretty name!" Tessa exclaimed.

"I like Ana." Said Charlotte.

"Thomas, maybe?" Suggested Jem.

"Let's get too it," said Will, "This baby is going to be a boy named William. Simply put."

* * *

_So...What you think? More..? _


	2. The Ink

_Hey guys! Sorry...family stuff, inspiration troubles. Hells Heart is still going!...I am continuing this due to popular demand ;) XXX_

* * *

**...Silver Lining...**

His eyes.

Silver.

His hair.

Silver.

His drug.

Silver.

His heart.

_Gold. _

**...Snow...**

It was beautiful. It fell in graceful flakes, dancing across the sky. Tessa adjusted her violet coat. It made her hair stand out. It curled around her shoulders.

Tessa turned, expecting silver eyes - but she was met by blue.

"Tessa," He mumbled.

"Will..." Tessa trailed off in confusion.

She was even more confused when his hand moved forward, brushing against her waist.

And Tessa leant forward to kiss him.

And she felt complete, the snow ending their dancing show.

**...Drawings...**

Charlotte stuttered, "And-and then the man.."

Will arched an eyebrow, "Does what? Walks away?"

Jem's face twisted into a scowl. He looked at Will, "William, shut up."

"No, he...the woman..." Charlotte sighed, giving up. "Your not listening, are you?"

Will stood up, "No, Lottie. But...I do have some help,"

Jem arched an eyebrow.

"There is some drawings in my room. But I don't think you want to see that much of me."

**...Pencil...**

The pencil moved across the page, forming words.

_Dearest Tess,_

_My emotions are strong; strong for you, _

_My heart is big; but only big enough for two,_

_I lost you so,_

_You should know,_

_And those feelings will only grow!_

Will sighed, throwing out the paper.

**...Violin...**

It's polished, the strings worn from his constant playing.

A slender handle, and a large bow to accompany it.

The violin is waiting...

but his owner is never coming back.


	3. The Brush

_Hey guys! I am so sorry for my lack of stories. I was so uninspired. Alot of shit was going down between my friends. I recently won my school writing contest, so I got inspiration! This one would have taken less time to write, so I did this first. _

_For all of you who like Mortal Instruments, there is a fanficiton I have written called "Pain is Not A Dream" I would love if you checked it out! x _

_Alot of people seemed to like this fanfiction, though they come with my moods, so warning, if I am really depressed, they will usually come out depressing. Not so many drabbles in this one. This one I found abit more funny. The only serious one is the first one, but the rest are funny. Except the end...thats more... romantic. _

_Anyway, enough babbling from me, thank you for reviewing! x I LOVE YOU GUYS! _

_XX_

_DarkAngelBlackWings. _

* * *

**...Clear...**

It was clear what they must do.

It was clear what they must feel.

When the time came that he died, nothing was clear anymore.

**...Boom...**

"Was that supposed to happen?" Asked Charlotte, looking up at Henry's invention, which was habouring a single flame.

Henry patted it out with a hankerchief, "Well, no.."

"What was it supposed to do?" She asked, kneeling closer to the small contraption.

It gave another little boom.

Charlotte flew back, directly into Henry's arms. He laughed, and stroked her hair.

"That."

**...Alcohol...**

"Oh dear god!" Tessa exclaimed, covering her eyes with a gloved hand.

A naked, squeeling Jem ran past her a second time, into the library.

She glared at Will, who shrugged in return.

"So, I gave the boy alcohol. He had one!"

**...Books...**

Tessa's hand froze when her and Will reached for the same book.

They were frozen for a moment, his hand on hers. She looked up at him.

As soon as the door flew open, they broke apart.

A flustered Charlotte was there, she walked back out.

Tessa sighed, "Excuse me."

But as she walked away to leave, Will gripped her wrist, pulled her back, and got the kiss that they had both desired.


	4. The Pallet

_**...Grey and Silver...**_

He felt as if he was drowning.  
Drowning in storm of grey.  
And he loved it.  
However much he loved it, he had to hide it.  
Because he still needed his silver lining.

_**...Peculiar... **_

"How peculilar," Henry breathed.  
"What?" Charlotte asked, "Whats peculiar?"  
Henry laughed, "Our bed. The head board is broken. See this crack.."  
And with that, Will and Tessa slowly began to slink away.

_**...String...**_

Jem wiped his fingers along the strings another time.

It was the last time he did so.

_**...Snow... **_

Jem always loved snow.  
When he saw the way Tessa did to, and made him smile brightly.

_**...Duck pie...**_

"Duck pie," Tessa smiled, "Can we have it at our wedding?"  
Jem smiled, "Of course."

"NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. HELL NO."

Jem and Tessa turned to face Will.


	5. The Paint Stroke

_Hahaha! Welcome back to me!_

_This may be the second last one, the last one I AM TAKING REQUESTS FOR NAMES. AND I SHALL MAKE THE STORY TO THEM. NAMES FOR THE DRABBLES PEOPLE. AND THE WINNER OF THE COOLEST NAME SHALL GET... A PRIZE XD ILL LABEL THEM LATER. _

_xxx_

_DarkAngelBlackWings._

* * *

**...Wonderful Day...**

"What a wonderful day!" Will exclaimed; even as rain poured and smacked the windows.  
"Will, get down from the stairs..." Jem said anxiously.  
As Will stepped down, he slipped, and tumbled down the stairs in a blue of arms and legs.  
"Drunk." Jem sighed, as Will burst into uncontrollable laughter.

**...Anniversary...**

"Happy anniversary." Smiled Tessa, handing Will a gold watch in a nice silver box.  
Will looked up at Tessa, "Having you here is enough..." He murmured.  
She smiled, reaching up and twining her fingers in his hair, meeting their lips together.

**...Fear...**

And like that, the fear had struck him.  
He, James Carstairs, was going to die.  
Jem stared at Tessa through silver lashes, "...I'm sorry I can't give you longer..."  
Tessa swallowed, and then kissed him; her tears streaming.

**...Silver Box...**

"We keep his violin here." Will said quietly to Charlotte a year after Jem was gone.  
"Oh... why here?" Charlotte asked, staring at the silver box that was nailed to the training room wall.  
Will smiled crookedly, "Because this is where we met."

**...Violet Blue...**

Magnus stares at Will; cat eyes clashing with Violet blue.

"What are you talking about?" Magnus smiled.  
"Tessa and I are engaged." Will smiled greatly.

And Magnus feels he has done his job.


	6. The End

_So this is it my lovlies! The end of these drabble tales. This actually got alot more views then I originally assumed it would, so thank you! xxx_

_**THE WINNER OF THE COMP THAT I PLACED IN THE LAST CHAPTER IS LIGHTWOODLADY25!** ... I thought her suggestion went really well with the name of the story, so yeah ^ _ ^ Congrats! x Your prize is a one shot with characters of your choice, and subject which I will write, OR you can have yourself appear in my Mortal Instruments story, Pain Is Not A dream :) Its up to you, PM me your choice. Round of applause for her!_

_Once again, thankyou for all the support!_

**WARNING - **

**- KIND OF SPOILER TO CLOCKWORK PRINCESS.**

_XXXX_

_DarkAngelBlackWings._

* * *

**...Better...**

It was a day that Will hated.  
The anniversary of Jem becoming a silent brother.  
So he did what he always did. Went to the Silent City.

As soon as he saw Brother Zacariah, his day became better.

**...Gateway...**

Tessa stared at the gateway, looping her fingers through Will's, a soft smile in her face.  
"Are you ready?"  
Tessa smiled, "I'm ready."

And the exited the church as husband and wife.

**...Ball...**

Will stared at the small asian boy.  
"Are you sure you can handle it?" Will questioned.  
"Of course I can."

Will hurled the ball; it hit Jem straight in the face.

**...Zipper...**

"So how did I get here?" Baby James asked.  
"Stalk." Tessa smiled.  
"No." Will muttered, "The thing that lurks behind my zipper."

**...Spilled Ink...**

Tessa placed the quill down beside her.  
Jem ducked his head in, "What are you writing?"  
At that moment, Tessa's hand knocked the ink, and it splattered over the desk.  
"Oh!" Jem exclaimed, "Sorry..."  
"It's fine," She smiled.  
"So what are you writing? And why are you writing it in gold ink?" He questioned.  
"I'm just writing some short stories." Tessa placed the papers neatly to the side.  
"And whats it called, my love?" He smiled.

Tessa giggled. "Short Words In Gold Ink."


End file.
